Humanoid
by Hizuku Sakuraji
Summary: [YUNJAE FIC!] Sebuah pemberontakkan pada abad ke 26 mengirimkan sebuah riset terlarang kembai ke masa lalu dimana Jaejoong hidup, dan menjelma menjadi sosok pria misterius bernama Yunho yang terus memaksanya untuk menjadi milik pria itu! akankah Jaejoong berhasil keluar dari masalah ini atau terjerat dalam cinta terlarang yang tak terpikirkan? (Warn :Yaoi! DLDR)


**HUMANOID**

Starring : Yunjae

Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, AU.

Length : 0/3

Disclaimer : © Hizuku Sakuraji 2014

**Warning! BoyxBoy love! Typos! Gaje dan alur yang maksa! Don't like don't read ^^**

.

.

.

_**When I first opened my eyes in my life, there was light and my existence  
>I held time tightly in my hands, tick tock<br>From now on, it will not stop**_

.

.

.

Prolog

Orang di dalam jas lab itu dengan tergesa-gesa memencet tombol di dalam ruangan kecil berukura yang terpaksa digunakannya karena permasalahan teknis. Layar-layar di depannya bergantian berubah, menunjukan skema detak 'jantung' dan ritme aliran listrik yang mencoba dikumpulkannya.

Setelah berpikir dia siap untuk tahap terakhir, Lee Sooman—nama dari _nametag_ di jas lab itu—memencet tombol paling besar di antara _keyboard_ metal yang menyebar di sekelilingnya. Tak lama, sebuah penampungan yang berada di dekat sebuah kapsul seukuran tubuh manusia berkilat-kilat sebelum menghempaskan kumparan cahaya biru berteganggan 1000 _volt. _

Di layar transparan ada persenan yang menunjukan tahap pembangkitan. Tinggal 29 menit lagi dan dia tahu projek yang banyak ditentang kalangan ini akan berhasil, dan dia bisa menguasai seluruh dunia dalam kungkungan tangannya. Dia bisa menghidupkan lagi vampire yang dimusnahkan 100 tahun lalu.

Keberadaan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan, ini tahun 2601, yang telah mengalami banyak kekacauan setelah kode mengenai pengkloningan manusia dipecahkan, dan manusia berlomba-lomba untuk membuat kloning diri agar bebas dari yang namanya kematian. Dengan tubuh baru mereka bisa memindahkan memori (di sini dikenal sebagai gelombang jiwa) mereka dari tubuh yang mulai renta ke sebuah wadah yang tidak akan pernah menjadi tua oleh hormon.

Namun, ada kesalahan terjadi pada perusahaan_ Oscorp, _dimana si jenius Lee Sooman sempat berdiri sebagai direkturnya dan pimpinan riset.

Salah satu kesalahan yang dibuat bawahannya dalam pengkodean membuat seorang 'tikus percobaan mereka' gagal menghadapi pemecahan gen lalu menciptakan gen baru yang membuat makhluk mitologi bernama vampire hadir ke dalam dunia nyata—dialah Jung Yunho—ketika membuka matanya pertama kali dia berhasil menghancurkan Oscorp, dan membuat serdadu tentara vampire dari penularan toksin saat menggigit korbannya.

Lee Sooman memang agak terpana dengan kekuatan makhluk itu, dia jenius, cepat, dan kekuataan itu berasal dari otaknya yang berhasil bekerja 100%. Seperti yang diketahui khalayak bahwa manusia sendiri belum mampu menggunakan 50% dari kemampuan otaknya, pada abad ke 26 ini, kemajuan penggunaan otak baru mencapai 30% dari target semestinya.

Tak lama, dunia semakin kacau dibuatnya, dan Shim Changmin diam-diam mencari cara untuk membunuh makhluk mengerikan itu, atau paling tidak melumpuhkan pergerakannya.

Dengan mengingat pemindahan gelombang jiwa manusia ke wadah baru yang saat itu masih santer, Changmin membuat sebuah wadah mati untuk menaungi gelombang jiwa milik Yunho agar dia tidak bisa lagi membuat keonaran untuk selamanya.

Dengan mengumpankan seorang manusia bernama Go Ahra, Yunho berhasil dibuat terjebak dalam sebuah ruangan kaca yang telah di atur oleh Changmin. Kemudian, mereka melanjutkan misi dengan pemindahan gelombang jiwa milik Yunho ke dalam wadah yang telah Changmin buat. Awalnya wadah itu adalah sebuah manekin, namun mereka menghindari adanya aktivitas hidup yang bisa terjadi meskipun boneka tidak memiliki susunan syaraf dan struktural sel manusia, bukan tidak mungkin Yunho berhasil mengembangkan selnya sendiri dengan kecepatan pemulihan dalam waktu 1 menit.

Mereka kemudian memasukan gelombang jiwa Yunho ke dalam wadah berbentuk bola spiral yang susunannya dibuat seperti susunan atom milik _John Dalton_. Gelombang itu nantinya hanya akan menjadi energi yang berputar-putar tanpa menemukan intinya.

Berlainan dengan tubuh Yunho yang dibekukan, dan hendak mengalami pemusnahan. Lee Sooman yang saat itu jatuh bangkrut karena tuduhan pelanggaran keselamatan umat manusia memutuskan membalaskan sakit hatinya dengan menculik jasad Yunho yang hendak dibakar oleh pihak kepolisian, lalu menghilang bersamanya.

Dan untuk serdadu vampire yang lain berhasil dimusnahkan karena mereka tak sekuat induknya. Perkembangan mereka cenderung lambat karena toksin yang menularkan penyakit hanya milik induk mereka sendiri sehingga mereka tidak bisa memperbanyak diri .

100 tahun kemudian. Dia kembali setelah berhasil mencuri bola spiral yang telah dijaga selama 1 abad oleh Kepolisian Korea. Menggemparkan seluruh Dunia.

"Angkat tanganmu, Lee Sooman!"

"Oh, polisi Kangin." Sooman menghentikan aksinya setelah mendengar suara orang-orang yang mendobrak pintu gesernya dan berhasil masuk ke ruangan itu. Kebetulan sekali, tahap terakhir sudah akan selesai. Jadi dia tenang saja.

"Hentikan semua kegilaanmu Lee Sooman, dan menyerahlah! Kau tidak akan bisa membangkitkannya lagi!"

"Oh, ya, kau tidak lihat mesinnya sudah 100%" KLIK

BWOOOSH

Dan kapsul berisi jasad Yunho menghilang oleh mesin waktu, bersamaan dengan Lee Sooman yang tertawa-tawa. "HAHAHA, KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA MENEMUKANNYA!"

"Matilah kau, Sooman!" dibawah komando Kangin, semua aparat melayangkan tembakan mereka untuk membunuh Lee Sooman dengan serum pemati memori. Hal yang naasnya merupakan ciptaan Sooman sendiri.

.

.

.

_**Spaces trapped in lies, moments without truth  
>This generation has waited for light in silence (with your choice)<strong>_

_Summer Time, July 23th 2014, Seoul._

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong! Kembali kau!"

"Ampun, bibi aku bersumpah akan melunasinya kalau sudah gajian! Kumohon maklumi aku!"

"Tidak! Kalau kau belum kembali besok dengan uang, aku akan membuang semua bajumu bersama sampah terakhir sore besok!"

Dan pria manis itu hanya jatuh bersimpuh di aspal sembari mengeluarkan desahan napas yang begitu berat. Sudah bukan penampakan mengejutkan lagi untuk tetangga sekitar kalau Jaejoong adalah yang paling bermasalah dengan cicilan apartemen. Mau bagaimana? Dia masih memiliki seorang adik penyakitan yang harus dibiayai pengobatannya sementara gaji bekerja di café, toko roti, dan editor _freelance_ tidak begitu besar.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri sambil pelan-pelan berjalan dengan tujuan tak jelas. Dia bisa saja menginap di sauna umum, tapi uang terakhir yang dimilikinya tadi sudah habis diambil oleh bibi Shinyoung, pemilik kamar sewa dimana dia bernaung selama ini.

Mungkin, taman kota adalah pilihan terbaik, karena gang-gang kecil di bawah jembatan sudah pasti penuh dengan tuna wisma lain yang ingin bermalam.

Hari sudah tidak lagi petang ketika dia sampai. Baru jam 8 namun taman itu telah sepi, pria itu segera berbaring di bangku panjang terdekat, tangannya dia biarkan menjambak-jambak rambutnya yang semakin kelihatan kusut. "Argh! Sial sekali aku hari ini! Bagaimana mau mendapatkan uang! Mencari pinjaman saja selalu ditolak!"

Terlampau sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan suara debuman keras antara tanah dengan sebuah logam berat. Mata hitamnya buru-buru melempar pengelihatan untuk memastikan kalau tidak terjadi kecelakaan atau yang lain di jalan dekat taman itu.

Rupanya, sebuah kapsul dari logam seukuran tubuh manusia telah menabrak sebuah air mancur 5 meter tak jauh darinya. Menghancurkan beton yang sudah diatur seindah mungkin itu menjadi serpihan batu-batu dengan air yang menyemprot setinggi 5 meter.

"A-apa itu?" perasaan tak nyaman menyergap Jaejoong. Sementara otaknya memerintahkannya untuk menjauhi tempat itu, rasa penasaran semakin mendesaknya untuk mendekati si kapsul hitam.

Pelan-pelan tangan Jaejoong yang sudah berada di jarak dekat memukul kaca kapsul itu. Benda itu tak bergerak, namun tak lama kaca itu membelah jadi dua dan membuka apa yang ada di dalamnya. Semakin mengejutkan Jaejoong.

Tubuh seorang manusia dengan pakaian serba silver menyambut pengelihatan Jaejoong. Pria manis itu dengan polosnya menyentuh pipi si pria—yang membuatnya iri dengan wajah dan kulit kecoklatan itu—untuk memastikan dia masih hidup atau tidak.

"Ku-kurasa dia mati, tubuhnya dingin sekali.." Jaejoong baru saja akan menarik tangannya dan berteriak mayat ketika tangannya digenggam dengan kuat oleh sosok pria yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan bangkit dari 'pembaringannya'.

"AKKKH!" Jaejoong panik. Dan semakin panik melihat mata berwarna violet begitu dingin menatapnya bersama seringaian yang menunjukan gigi taring tajam dibalik bibir hati pria itu.

"Darah.." desis Yunho.

Entah apa yang membuat pemberontakkan Jaejoong mendadak surut. Matanya yang coklat tiba-tiba terlihat kosong dan pria itu bersimpuh di hadapan Yunho sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan mempertontonkan lehernya yang kelewatan putih untuk ukuran pria.

Tanpa basa-basi, insting vampire Yunho membuatnya menenggelamkan gigi-gigi taringnya lalu menghisap darah Jaejoong begitu bernapsu. Matanya yang tadinya terpejam segera terbuka dengan lebar, seolah dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"_Milikku.."_ Yunho mengerang seperti hewan buas. Dia menenggelamkan taringnya semakin dalam pada leher Jaejoong bersama tangan yang lama-lama menjamah masuk ke balik kaos pria itu.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh…"

Dan malam menjadi saksi bisu dari apa yang Yunho perbuat.

**TBC**

**RnR please ^^ pertanyaan, silahkan layangkan di review atau PM, tidak menerima bashing**


End file.
